Horizonte de Libertad
by Tsuzuku Kyoukai
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo recluta a las lineas de la Legión de Reconocimiento que posee un potencial similar al del " Soldado mas fuerte de la Humanidad" traerá la esperanza de nuevo al ejercito. ¿Será este el verdadero horizonte de la Libertad? / Levihan /
1. Encuentro - Parte 1 -

**Bueno, pues allá vamos con mi primer fic, esperemos que os guste *^* Antes quiero aclarar que todo lo relatado aquí está basado en un rol de SnK que administro junto a unos amigos :3 **

**Estará centrando principalmente en el Levihan al ser mi OTP *-***

**Por otro lado quiero aclarar que uno de los personajes principales será Jairo Gregor, un OC creado por mi mejor amiga y que al ser un personaje muy importante dentro de nuestro rol, en el fic cobrará gran importancia al convertirse en la mano derecha de Rivaille. Por lo tanto el **© **él le pertenece a ella, JairoGregor**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama a excepción de Jairo Gregor, perteneciente a su User anteriormente nombrada en si contacto como ella me pidió. Hago esto por diversión y no con fines de Lucro._**

* * *

No. Definitivamente aquello no le podía estar pasando. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese mocoso ahí? ¿Por qué Erwin le había llevado aquella celda?

Miles de preguntas e ideas (Y ninguna buena) rondaban por la mente del cabo en aquel instante, al igual que le vino a la cabeza el primer encuentro con aquel chico rubio que ahora estaba encadenado delante suya en la misma celda que Eren Jaeger ocupó hacía unas semanas.

_Rivaille caminaba apresurado por las calles del distrito de Mitras, lugar donde se había asentado temporalmente la Legión de Reconocimiento a pesar de ser la capital. Erwin al parecer tenía lío con los demás comandantes de los otros ejércitos y no podían arriesgarse a dejarle solo por lo que pudiera pasar. Después de todo el jaleo que se montó tras el ataque de la Titán Hembra el ambiente estaba muy caldeado y no miraban con buenos ojos a Smith, así que, como no, algunos escuadrones de élite le acompañaron en aquel viaje que sepa Dios cuanto duraría._

_Aquellos días en verdad habían pasado para el Heichou demasiado rápido, pues desde que se comprometió con Hanji se sentía como en una una nube. Por ello aprovechó para dar una vuelta por la capital y hacer unos encargos._

_Pero en ese preciso momento, nuestro pequeño cabo se encontraba mas que alterado puesto que el tiempo se le agotaba. La noche estaba al caer y los soldados tenían un toque de queda que no podían saltarse por memeces._

_Pero de repente, una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Aunque más que sacarle le arrojó de cabeza a su habitual mal humor._

_- ¡ Eh, tú, enano estirado !_

_¿Había oído bien? En aquel lugar y a esas alturas ya todos sabían quién era él. ¿Quién era el valiente suicida que se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma?_

_No tardó en averiguarlo. Se giró con su típica expresión de pocos amigos, para encontrarse con un chico alto, (Demasiado alto para su gusto) de cabello rubio oscuro, casi castaño, y ojos verde oliva. Su aspecto dejaba bastante que desear. Al menos para Rivaille. Era raro que en la capital, donde reinaba la burguesía y el buen gusto, hubiera una persona que llevara semejantes pintas de vagabundo. Por un momento tuvo un flechazo en la memoria que le recordó su pasado. Aunque aquel recuerdo se disipó cuando aquel chico se acercó a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una confianza infinita._

- _¿Qué es ese trasto? ¿Me dejas probarlo? – Señaló al equipo tridimensional._

_Para no variar un tic apareció en la ceja que el azabache tenía fruncida, al igual que el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios ese mocoso le hablaba con semejante confianza y le pedía su DMT? Él no era una persona de muchas palabras, así que haciendo uso de toda la frialdad y serenidad que pudo dijo simple y llanamente._

_-No._

_Era extraño que él pasara de una persona que se había atrevido a faltarle al respeto de aquella forma, pero en aquel momento su mente solo pensaba en llegar de una maldita vez al cuartel y ver a cierta loca que le esperaba para cenar. Con esa idea en la cabeza, dio media vuelta, ignorando al muchacho y retomó el rumbo. Pero al parecer la diosa fortuna no le sonreía ese día y no quería que llegara a tiempo._

- _¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Canijo! ¡No te vayas! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Fouzen tendría un futuro brillante con eso! Y… Y… Y… Tiene cuerdas… Y… Te subes por las paredes…_

_Espera espera espera… Para el carro… ¿Quién era aquel chaval y porqué diantres hablaba tan raro? ¿Por qué preguntaba acerca del DMT? ¿No había visto uno en su vida? Todo el mundo había visto alguna vez a alguien de alguno de los tres ejércitos de la humanidad llevándolo, era lo más común. ¿Qué era Fouzen? ¿Sería un aliado de los titanes? No… Seguramente aquel chico estaba delirando por falta de alimentos. Seguro habría salido de la Ciudad Subterránea como él de joven y por eso se encontraba en ese estado. Aunque se detuvo unos segundos retomó la marcha sin girarse tan siquiera para mirarle. _

_"Pobre perro… No tardarán en darle caza."_


	2. Encuentro - Parte 2 -

**¡Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar en estos días, pero estoy hasta arriba de trabajo con los salones manga, ya sabeis! -Ríe.- **

**Bueno, no estoy muy lúcida y el capitulo no ha sido muy brillante para mi gusto, pero espero que os guste. Poco a poco se irá animando la cosa y os llevareis alguna que otra sorpresita.**

**¡ Gracias por leer! :3**

* * *

_A las espaldas del pequeño cabo quedó aquel extraño chico que no hizo otra cosa salvo llamar al francés a gritos. Rivaille tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón, pues no quería llegar tarde a su "cita" con Zoe, así que por aquel momento lo dejó estar. Pero su paciencia fue colmada en el momento que una fuerza le hizo detenerse y en décimas de segundo quedar boca abajo._

- _Pues te lo mango, ya ves tú el problema. _

_ Fueron las palabras del rubio, que se había atrevido a poner la mano encima al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Aquello no le sirvió de mucho, pues tan pronto como agarró de la cintura al azabache, este se revolvió en sus brazos de una forma similar al giro de peonza que utilizaba a la hora de matar titanes para poder asestarle en la cara una patada que tumbó al contrario. _

_Él también cayó al suelo, pero fue rápido para levantarse, aunque una mueca de disgusto se hizo presente en su rostro._

_-Estarás contento… Se ensució. –Dijo haciendo referencia a sus pantalones del uniforme. Rivaille estaba conforme con el uniforme de los ejércitos de la humanidad, pero para su gusto… el mero hecho de que el pantalón fuera blanco no le terminaba de convencer por aquello de que con nada se ensuciaba. Al resto de soldados parecía darle igual, pero a él no. Entraba en cólera cada vez que su vestuario se manchaba, y ahora, era uno de aquellos momentos. _

- _Oye, ¿esas patadas te han servido con alguien? Lo digo porque eres muy flojucho. _

_" ¿¡Cómo!? " Pensó. Allí estaba, ante él. La primera persona que había sido capaz de aguantar uno de sus golpes sin tan siquiera quejarse lo más mínimo. _

_De nuevo su mente fue un hervidero de ideas. ¿Por qué solo se había limitado a quedar sentado en el suelo? Ni siquiera soldados tan fuertes como Mike o el mismísimo Erwin solían aguantar. ¿Sería como Jaeger? ¿Sería como aquella extraña mujer que se cristalizó semanas atrás? _

_No podía arriesgarse a una detención sin una orden para investigar, pero aquello no era normal. _

_Sin decir ni una palabra más se dio media vuelta y retomó el rumbo al cuartel, cerrando tras de si las pesadas puertas de madera, dejando atrás a aquel chico que no dejaba de gritarle que abriera. Una corazonada le dijo que volverían a verse. Aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto._

- ¿Por qué será que tenía la corazonada de que serías tú el infiltrado? –Frunció el ceño con su habitual gesto de desagrado.

- Porque me cerraste la puerta en los morros y no me gustó. -Respondió rápidamente elevando su mirada hacia el cabo, que no dejaba de fusilarle con la mirada, mientras un atónito Smith contemplaba la escena.- Odio que me traten como si fuese un perro.

- Es lo que eres. –Dijo haciendo uso de toda la frialdad y naturalidad que pudo. Como si aquello fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Pero para ese extraño chico no lo era, pues su reacción fue como su hubiera recibido una de las peores ofensas del mundo, algo que hizo de nuevo que el Heichou se pusiera a pensar.

- ¡RETIRA ESO! ¡RETÍRALO O JURO QUE ME HARÉ CON TUS TRIPAS UN CINTURÓN, ENANO DE MIERDA! –Gritaba al tiempo que se incorporaba y acercaba a los barrotes, agarrándolos con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancarlos. En el rostro del comandante cambió de su habitual serenidad a una leve preocupación mientras miraba hacia el techo, donde los barrotes estaban anclados y se movían. Había podido comprobar anteriormente la fuerza de aquel muchacho y no le extrañaba que fuera capaz de arrancarlos. Mientras tanto, Levi simplemente cogió con total confianza la pistola que el inglés llevaba bajo la falda del uniforme, quitó el seguro y apuntó hacia la pierna derecha del "prisionero".

- Lo que tú digas, chucho. O ni eso.. Eres poco menos que carnada para titanes.

- Oe, Rivaille… Te estás pasando, ¿No cr…? – No le dio tiempo a terminar. Disparó la pistola sin vacilar, y como pensaba, aquel chico no se quejó de la forma que una persona normal hubiera hecho. Solo dejó escapar un leve quejido ahogado, cayendo al suelo de rodilla mientras la herida comenzaba a emanar sangre ennegrecida en la parte trasera de la pierna a causa de la bala.

El joven miró su pierna, y seguidamente al pequeño soldado. Una risotada bastante orgullosa y escandalosa fue su única respuesta.

- Apestas a miseria por todos lados. Si yo soy un perro, tú eres lo mismo con distinto collar. ¿Carnada de titanes? Permíteme dudarlo, ya que para llegar hasta estos muros me tuve que ventilar algunos de esos tíos grandes y deformes.

Aquello sí que dejó al comandante prácticamente a cuadros. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¿Quién era aquella persona? Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un segundo disparo que fue a parar a la otra pierna del rubio, que acalló el dolor y las ganas de gritar con toda la fuerza que pudo. Quizá si que se estaba pasando, pero odiaba todo lo relacionado con su pasado, y aquello comenzaba a ser demasiado sospechoso. ¿Sería un espía de la ciudad subterránea? ¿Se habría dejado allá abajo alguna cuenta pendiente? ¿Alguna persona de las que hirió para poder sobrevivir quería tomar venganza y había contratado a un matón…? Eran muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero necesitaba averiguar quién era. Así pues dirigió su mirada grisácea hacia Erwin de forma firme y autoritaria.

- Déjame a solas con él. Tenemos que hablar.


End file.
